


Весь мир у наших ног

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини  G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brooklyn-AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Бруклинская АУ, в которой мальчики прилично старше, чем в каноне, упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа.Восемнадцатая поправка к Конституции США введена 17 декабря 1917, ратифицирована тремя четвертями штатов 16 января 1919. Данной поправкой вводился Сухой закон, запретивший продажу, производство и транспортировку алкоголя и действовавший с 1920 по 1933 год. Времена Сухого закона стали временем расцвета преступных группировок и роста коррупции.Пулемётный Джордж – Джордж Келли Барнс, Келли-пулемёт, один из гангстеров времён Сухого закона, занимавшийся в основном нелегальной торговлей спиртным.





	Весь мир у наших ног

**Author's Note:**

> Бруклинская АУ, в которой мальчики прилично старше, чем в каноне, упоминание смерти второстепенного персонажа.  
> Восемнадцатая поправка к Конституции США введена 17 декабря 1917, ратифицирована тремя четвертями штатов 16 января 1919. Данной поправкой вводился Сухой закон, запретивший продажу, производство и транспортировку алкоголя и действовавший с 1920 по 1933 год. Времена Сухого закона стали временем расцвета преступных группировок и роста коррупции.  
> Пулемётный Джордж – Джордж Келли Барнс, Келли-пулемёт, один из гангстеров времён Сухого закона, занимавшийся в основном нелегальной торговлей спиртным.

Баки Барнс привык быть обычным. Сёстры, понятное дело, были принцессами, и любой, кто посмел бы сказать, что они обыкновенные девчонки, получил бы от него по рёбрам, а вот сам он был обычным. Пусть умным – уж поумнее многих своих дружков – и хитрым, пусть красивым (а если быть честным, то смазливым), но – одним из многих. Ничего выдающегося. И так и продолжил бы считать себя серой массой, если бы в его жизни не появился Стив Роджерс. 

Стив, даром что худой, как смерть и насквозь больной, сиял такой жаждой жизни, горел таким огнём справедливости и честности, что Баки невольно пытался стать лучше. Хотя бы на словах. Умение заключать сделки с совестью и ловко подвешенный язык помогали ему, оставаясь бруклинской шпаной, избегать серьёзных передряг. И редкая девица, которую он, как возмущённым шёпотом по слогам проговаривал Стив, «ском-про-ме-ти-ро-вал», была на самом деле на него обижена. 

– Однажды ты станешь королём этого мира, Баки, – как-то раз сказал ему Стив, когда они сидели на крыше склада, любуясь звёздами и ночным городом. 

Им было двадцать – вся жизнь впереди – и вкус сигаретного дыма пьянил и заставлял поверить в свои силы. Наверное, именно тогда Баки понял, что да, станет, но без Стива не справится. И что Стива целовать в миллион раз приятнее, чем любую девчонку.

Стив повторял эту фразу в самые тёмные времена, когда они, потеряв всё, сидели без гроша в кармане. И в счастливые мгновения, когда Баки приносил ему новые краски и холсты, и Стив в упоении кружился по комнате, прижимая подарки к груди. Он повторял это так часто, что Баки наконец и сам в это поверил. 

– Я буду королём этого грёбаного, мать его, мира, – бормотал он себе под нос, впахивая в доках. А после приходил домой, в маленькую квартиру без горячей воды, где его ждал Стив, и невольно думал, что в его крошечном мирке корона всегда будет на голове Роджерса. 

А потом случилась Восемнадцатая поправка, и Баки нашёл своё новое призвание. В его жизнь ворвались подпольные вечеринки, запрещённые бары и контрафактный алкоголь. И благодаря вовремя засыпающей совести и умению заболтать кого угодно, он быстро стал незаменим для местных бутлегеров, войдя в банду. 

Заправляли всем парни постарше и посолиднее, в модных костюмах и начищенных туфлях, с манерами, казавшимися Баки изысканными. В свои двадцать два Баки, нахватавшись у них, быстро приобрёл лоск и неуловимый флёр «плохого парня», от которого таяли девицы, собиравшиеся на вечеринках, и научился остроумно шутить в ответ на вопросы, не родственник ли он Пулемётному Джорджу. 

Когда Баки снова укладывал непослушную чёлку бриолином и уходил в ночь, благоухая, как парфюмерная лавка после налёта с автоматами, Стив хмурился и смотрел осуждающе. Спорил. Обижался. Демонстративно уходил спать на крошечный неудобный диван. Ставил условия и взывал к здравому смыслу. Умудрился даже разбить Баки нос. Впрочем, со временем его речи о стыде, чести и законопослушности звучали всё реже и короче, пока не прекратились совсем. Не только Баки умел заключать сделки с совестью. 

Баки очень хотел показать Стиву другую сторону жизни – ту, где рекой льётся шампанское, где воздух пахнет можжевельником самопального джина, где калейдоскоп ярких нарядов и оглушающие звуки смеха и музыки. Но Стив был слишком невинным и чистым, чтобы привести его на подпольную вечеринку, и слишком соблазнительным для тех, кто выбирал в спутницы безгрудых тощих девиц с резкими чертами лица и короткими стрижками. Баки нутром чуял, что Стива нельзя показывать этой акульей стае, нельзя запятнать его ещё сильнее, чем он уже запятнан отношениями с ним. Возвращаясь под утро и бесшумно забираясь под одеяло, Баки целовал худое веснушчатое плечо и клялся сам себе, что как только накопит ещё немного денег, увезёт Стива к океану, и они никогда больше не вернутся в Бруклин. 

Верхушка его банды щедро делилась с нужными людьми – ни разу их вечеринки не чтили своим визитом копы. Но однажды Колетт – хорошенькая влажноокая подружка Рэнсома, которая работала в полицейском участке машинисткой, – принесла неприятную весть. Новый лейтенант неподкупен, настроен решительно, и недалёк тот час, когда на них будет организована облава. 

Баки с ума сходил от неизвестности и напряжения. Впервые за несколько лет игры в кошки-мышки с законом он почувствовал, что дело серьёзное. Каждая клеточка его тела кричала о том, что надо уносить ноги, спасать самое дорогое, что у него есть. Стив тоже чувствовал, что дело нечисто, но вопросов не задавал, а сам Баки не спешил просвещать его, отвлекая поцелуями и ласками. 

Как пишут в книгах – спираль закручивалась всё туже. И одним томным летним вечером на вечеринку в подвале кондитерской нагрянули непрошенные гости. В поднявшейся суматохе Баки сумел улизнуть через чёрный ход, но успел услышать выстрелы и увидеть, как кровь алым цветком расцвела на белоснежной рубашке Рэнсома. Он долго блевал в тупичке за заброшенным складом, а потом нетвёрдой походкой направился домой, прижимая руки к животу и искренне радуясь, что на этой вечеринке не взял в рот ни капли спиртного, и если его остановит коп, всегда можно сослаться на желудочную инфекцию. 

Следующие несколько дней прошли, как в тумане. Стив льнул к Баки, горячий и слабый от температуры, просил купить апельсинов и еле слышно стонал. А Баки изнывал от неизвестности и боялся пойти в закусочную, в задней комнате которой располагался их штаб. Но едва Стив оправился, влекомый любопытством и страхом Баки оказался среди своих коллег по тёмным делам. И Рэндалл, с кровоподтёком на скуле и рукой на перевязи, мрачно сообщил ему, что Рэнсом погиб, и что у Баки есть три дня подумать – хочет ли он занять освободившееся место. 

Баки не слишком спешил домой. Он бродил по переулкам, плутал в лабиринтах бесконечных бруклинских лестниц и крыш. В желудке плескался джин – не самопал, а настоящий, согревающий и обволакивающий – и Баки, стоя на краю той самой крыши, где несколько лет назад поверил в свою избранность, заорал, вытирая злые слёзы: 

– Я ещё стану королём этого грёбаного мира, поняли вы, ушлёпки? 

Он понимал, что танцует на тонкой проволоке. И что малейший порыв ветра опрокинет его в бездну. Не попался в этот раз, в следующий повезёт меньше. Представив, как Стив приходит навестить его в тюрьме – худющий, в слишком большом для него пальто, испуганный – Баки согнулся в приступе тошноты. Пора было возвращаться.

В их спальне было душно – Стив наверняка включал обогреватель. Баки распахнул окно и уселся в кресло, задумчиво потягивая джин. Можжевеловая горечь уже не согревала, а оседала на корне языка, сворачивалась в желудке неприятным комом, и Баки даже не понимал, зачем пьёт. 

Стив проснулся, зашевелился под горой одеял. Тонкий, хрупкий, заспанный. До боли красивый в тусклом рассветном свете. 

– Бак? Ты где был?

Говорить не хотелось. Ни к чему волновать Стива, он ведь даже про рейд до сих пор не знал. Баки пожал плечами и опустил руку с бутылкой, невидяще глядя на прекрасные в своей геометричной чёткости перекрестья лестничных пролётов на стене дома напротив. Стив выбрался из постели, подошёл к нему, зябко переступая босыми ногами по полу, и устроился на подлокотнике кресла. Обнажённый, с тёмными следами от губ и пальцев Баки на матовой бледной коже. Баки обнял его, собственнически устраивая ладонь на бедре, и приложился к бутылке. Его мозг лихорадочно работал. 

– Не грусти. Ты будешь королём этого мира, Баки. – Стив потёрся носом о его шею. – Правда-правда. Ты ведь особенный.

– Не уверен, что мне это нужно, – хрипло прошептал Баки, прикрывая глаза. Кусочки головоломки никак не вставали на свои места. Рэндалл давал ему шанс соскочить, и надо было быть идиотом, чтобы им не воспользоваться. Или он будет идиотом, если упустит возможность подняться и заработать ещё больше?

– А что тебе нужно? – серьёзно спросил Стив, сползая к нему на колени и обхватывая руками за шею. 

– Я не знаю, – честно признался Баки. – Но я должен решить.

– Решение не всегда ограничивается двумя очевидными вариантами, – Стив прижался к нему, доверчиво и открыто. – Всегда есть третий, а то и четвёртый. А иной раз с десяток других, менее очевидных. 

Баки хмыкнул, скользя кончиками пальцев вдоль спины Стива, очерчивая выступающие позвонки и острые лопатки. 

– В сущности, весь мир и так у наших ног, – пробормотал он в светлую макушку, – нам нужно только шагнуть вперёд. 

Стив согласно вздохнул, засыпая в его руках, и Баки перенёс его в постель, следом раздевшись и улёгшись рядом. 

У него уже было всё, о чём только можно мечтать. Он особенный. Потому что рядом Стив.


End file.
